triste despedida
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sakura y su madre se despiden antes de que la chica comienze su nueva vida


**este es un SAKU-CENTRIC**

**Habla sobre la despedida que tienen madre e hija cuando esta última se va a su nueva vida**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia, solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato y si se se puede para entenecion de ustedes, queridos lectores**

**No pense en nadie para que fuera el marido de Sakura, así que los dejo que ustedes pongan a quien mas les guste **

* * *

- _Ya esta todo listo_ – dijo suspirando una jovencita de 20 años cerrando una maleta

– _¿no se te olvida nada?_ – preguntó una mujer de 40 años

– _No, ya esta todo empacado_ – respondió la chica de peculiar cabello rosa

– _Entonces es definitivo_ – dijo casi en pregunta la mujer de ojos negros

– _Ya lo habíamos hablado_ – respondió la ojijade suspirando

– _Lo se, es solo que no me gusta la forma en que pasaron las cosas_ – respondió la mujer un poco molesta

–_ Ya lo explique, así es mas fácil_ – tomando las manos de su madre que estaban ya un poco arrugadas

– _Es solo que me hubiera gustado algo más tradicional_ – viendo como brillaba el anillo que traía en su mano izquierda su hija

– _A mi también_ – replico a su vez viendo también el anillo – _pero sabes que no se puede_ – dijo en un suspiro – _además si lo hubiéramos hecho así jamás se hubiera podido y a él no le gustan las cosas grandes_ – dijo esto mas como una justificación para ella que para su madre

– _¿y a ti?_ - pregunto tímidamente tomándole el rostro para que la viera – _¿estas conforme con esto?_ – Preguntó al verla a los ojos -_ ¿es lo que quieres?_

– _Quiero estar con el_ – dijo segura – _lo demás no importa, además cuando las cosas estén mejor haremos una boda a lo grande_ – sonriéndole a su madre –_ lo prometió_

– _Entonces esta decidido_ – dijo la mujer mayor soltándola y saliendo con una maleta para ocultar una lagrima – _mas vale darnos prisa_

Las dos mujeres salieron del cuarto en silencio, la mayor de ellas traía una maleta mientras la más joven cargaba con dos, las dos sabían que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de hacer una fiesta a lo grande, como la que las dos habían soñado pero ninguna dijo más nada,

– _Es hora_ – dijo viendo a su hija que terminaba de ponerse una gruesa capa

– _Si mamá_ – dijo con algo de tristeza viendo a la mujer que le dio la vida

– _¿serás feliz?_ - pregunto al ver al chico afuera por una ventana - _promételo_ – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

– _Lo prometo_ – abrazándola dejando que las lágrimas por fin se desbordaran - _claro que seré feliz, solo me duele dejarte_

– _Por mi no te preocupes_ – dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su única hija – _es tiempo de que hagas tu vida, yo voy a estar bien_

– _¿en serio?_ – Pregunto la joven muy convencida – _no quiero dejarte sola_

_– No voy a estar s_ola – respondió soltándose para señalarle un gato blanco – _"Greg" me acompañara_ – sonriendo – _además si esta es tu felicidad, para mi también lo es, solo quiero verte dichosa_ – cerrando bien la capa negra de su hija

_– claro que si_ - sonriendo ante la actitud de su madre, ya era una mujer casada y la seguí tratando como niña – _te prometo que lo voy a ser_

– _Entonces vete_ – dijo sonriéndole a su hija mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta – _ese esposo tuyo no es muy paciente_ – viendo como el joven mandaba aun criado por las maletas -

– _Gracias mama_ – dijo la chica abrazando y besando a su madre mientras el criado llevaba las maletas a un gran auto azul obscuro

La joven pelirrosa salió de la casa aun con su madre abrazada y caminaron las dos hasta el coche mientras del mismo salía un joven que se acerco a las dos mujeres

–_ Buenas noches Sra. Haruno_ – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor

– _Buenas noches_ – respondió la mujer de cabello rosa pero de ojos negros

– _Hola Sakura_ – dijo el joven a su joven esposa mientras le daba un beso en los labios – _¿estas lista?_

_– Si, estoy lista_ – sonriéndole cariñosamente

– _Solo cuídala mucho_ – dijo mientras extendía una mano de su hija al joven

– _Lo haré_ – dijo mientras enredaba su mano con la de la chica mientras recibía una tierna sonrisa por parte de la misma

– _Adiós mamá_ – dio la chica por última vez llorando nuevamente – _te voy a extrañar_

_– Ven a visitarme_ – dijo abrazándola nuevamente – _no lo olvides_

– _Lo prometo_ – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se disponía a subirse al auto en el cual ya la esperaba su esposo – _escríbeme seguido_ – dijo una vez ya adentro por la ventana

– _Todos los días_ – respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo – _tu también hazlo_

– _Todos los días_ – dijo la joven de ojos verdes que ahora estaban totalmente cristalinos debido a las lágrimas

– _Toma _– dijo la ojinegra extendiéndole el pañuelo que momentos antes había ocupado y que traía el emblema de los Haruno grabado –_ límpiate esas lagrimas y sonríe, lo prometiste _– oyendo el motor de coche dispuesto a arrancar – _prometiste ser feliz_

–_ Adiós_ - dijo Sakura dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a su madre – _te voy a extrañar_ – diciéndole adiós con la mano una vez que el auto se puso en marcha

– _Adiós hija_ – dijo cuando el coche ya había arrancado comenzando a llorar nuevamente al ver a su única hija irse para empezar una nueva vida

La chica se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su madre le había dado, sabía que estaría con el amor de su vida pero no podía evitar estar triste por dejar a su madre, ella había estado ahí cuando regresaba llorando por que se burlaban de su gran frente, la había apoyado cuando decidió ser kunoichi, ella la había consolado cuando su compañero de equipo se fue, la había alentado cuando decidió ser alumna de Tsunade y ahora la había ayudado para poder cumplir sus sueños, definitivamente era doloroso dejar a su madre, pero lo era aun mas ya que también era su amiga

– _¿estas bien?_ – pregunto el joven a su lado al ver a la pelirrosa que no paraba de llorar

– _Lo estaré_ - sonriéndole y recargándose en su hombro – _es solo que me fue difícil la despedida_ – sin olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a su madre

* * *

**este se me ocurrio ayer mientras estaba viendo una revista vieja y vi un anuncio de una crema para el cuerpo en donde estan madre e hija con lagrimas en los ojos abrazadas y a la mas joven se le ve un anillo de compromiso, simplementen se me ocurrio hacer algo así y aqui esta.**

**espero les guste y porfa dejen sus comentarios, tanto si les gusto como si no, es bueno saber todo tipo de opiniones y tambien se agradecen las sugerencias**

**bye **


End file.
